You'll Be In My Heart
by Animegirl1129
Summary: It's never too late to tell someone you love them. Never. SamJake. One shot.


**_You'll Be In My Heart_**

**_It's never too late to tell someone you love them. Never,_**

**_A one-shot Sam/Jake song fic. Characters belong to Terry Farley. Song belongs to Phil Collins. Review! Italics are they're thoughts. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Jake?" Sam peered out the kitchen window to see him riding Witch toward the ten-acre pasture.

He dismounted, ground-tying the mare before walking towards the house.

"Sam," he greeted her, taking off his hat as he stepped inside.

She sighed, handing her one year old sister, Sara, the horse plushy she loved. "I thought you were leaving today?"

"No, Tomorrow. I had a few things to take care of today. Including getting you on Witch." He told her.

She blinked. "Are you sure about this? You really want to leave her with me?" Gram wandered into the kitchen, collecting little Sara and heading back to whatever she'd been doing previously, after greeting Jake.

Jake nodded. "Would I have said it if I wasn't?"

"Point taken." She replied, following him back outside.

**

* * *

Come stop your crying**

**It will be alright**

**Just take my hand**

**Hold it tight**

**I will protect you**

**From all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry **

**

* * *

**

_Jake'll be gone soon_. The realization hit her suddenly. She held back tears knowing he'd only laugh at her if she started crying over it.

He handed her the reins. "Easy, girl." He told Witch, patting the mare's neck as she whirled around to nip at Sam as she mounted. She settled in the saddle, only to be bucked out of it a few seconds later.

"You okay?" Jake asked, kneeling beside her as she caught her breath.

She nodded. "Just had the wind knocked outta me." She took the hand he offered, dusting off the seat of her jeans.

"Let's try this." He climbed onto Witch's back, reaching for her hand to pull her up behind him.

She smiled as he kicked Witch into motion. "I don't think we've had to resort to this since we were really little."

He let out a laugh, "I'm gonna go faster so if you'd like to stay on the horse I'd suggest you hold on."

She nodded, leaning against him as she wrapped her arms around him.

He sent Witch off with a kick, both of them leaning into the run. "Ugh, Sam." He said, realizing how tight she was clinging to him. "I need to breath…"

She loosened her grip. "Sorry."

About a mile into their run he eased Witch to a stop. The riverbed was a few feet away. He ground tied the black mare, plopping down in the sand.

"When are you coming back?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

He sighed. "I don't know, Brat."

Sam reached over and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Just take good care of Witch for me, okay? And don't go getting yourself killed either." He said, surprising her by returning the hug.

Sam nodded, fiddling with the horse hair bracelet. "I want you to have this." She said, sliding it over her wrist and placing it in his hand. "It's from the Phantom's mane."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you got that." he smiled, pulling it over his own wrist.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She admitted.

He sighed, looking over at her. "When I went looking for a college last year, you couldn't get rid of me fast enough."

"I lied. I didn't want you to go then either."

"Sam," he said, standing up. "I won't be gone forever."

She shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "No, but it'll feel like it." She stood up as well, walking toward where he now stood by Witch.

He placed the reins in her hands again. "She's all yours now, Sam."

"Bye, Jake." She called to him as he walked away.

He turned around, walking backwards. "See ya around, brat." His voice echoed back to her as she successfully mounted up, steering Witch back toward River Bend as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

**

* * *

Oh, I'm so small**

**You seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you**

**Keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry **

**

* * *

**

Sam had trouble sleeping that night. _It's not like he'll be gone forever…_ She reasoned with herself. Her reply to that same statement earlier rang in her mind. _No, but it'll feel like it._

"Why is this bothering me so much? I'll see him again on Thanksgiving. Then again at Christmas." She shrugged into her pillow. "It won't be the same without him here."

Why is it so hard for me to let him go?

"Because," she answered her own thoughts. "I love him."

**

* * *

**

Jake, too, tossed and turned all night. He'd packed up all of the things he needed and the plane left at eight. It took an hour to get to the airport alone, so they'd have to leave around four, which, according to his watch was less than two hours away.

_I've been saving for college since I can remember, but, now, I wish I wasn't going…_ He told himself, twirling the bracelet around his wrist, unaware that Sam always did the exact same thing. _I don't want to leave her here. I love her._

He sat straight up. "Where did _that _come from…?"

**

* * *

Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more **

**

* * *

**

Sam awoke early in the morning, if you could even call it waking up. Drifting off for less than an hour hardly qualified as sleeping, and morning was not generally defined for most people as dawn.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a pair of tennis she's, she headed down to check on Ace and Witch, who were sharing the small paddock where Tempest usually was. The filly and her mother had moved into the ten acre pasture recently.

"Hey there, Witchy girl." Sam said, approaching the temperamental mare.

Witch snorted and turned away from Sam, despite the carrot Sam had grabbed on her way out. "You miss Jake already, too, huh?"

She half expected Jake to appear behind her, criticizing her for trying to hold a conversation with his horse, but, he didn't.

_He's not even gone yet and I wishing he was back. What's that quote…' Love is when you miss him even before he leaves, when you could listen to him talk all night and never get tired of hearing his voice, when the sound of his name sends chills down your spine, and you see his smile the second you close your eyes'. Okay… so the talking one doesn't really fit Jake. But the rest do. I have to see him, I have to say goodbye._

**

* * *

**

Jake let out a sigh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes from where he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs at the airport. He'd gotten a collective thirty minutes of sleep so far. He'd been thinking about his not so surprising realization all morning and the evidence of it was weighing on his mind.

_She's been my best friend since we were little. I remembering hearing something a while ago: 'A girl and a guy can be best friends, but someday they'll fall for each other. Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe… Forever.' I Want to See her again before I leave._

**

* * *

**

**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be in my heart, always

* * *

**

She'd tacked up Witch in record time, and the mare was being surprisingly docile, given her normal personality. Sam wondered if Witch knew that this was important, that she was going to see Jake.

"Come on, girl," she coaxed the horse on, giving her a gentle kick and sending her into a gallop as she raced toward the road to Darton.

**

* * *

**

**Why can't the understand**

**The way we feel**

**They just don't trust**

**What they can't explain**

**I know we're different**

**But deep inside us**

**We're not that different at all **

**

* * *

**

"Jake, honey," his mother looked over at him from her seat beside him. "The plane's boarding."

He let out a sigh, not wanting to leave quite yet.

The voice echoed over the PA system. "Flight 109 to Las Vegas, now boarding. Flight 109 to Vegas, now boarding."

"Sam…" he watched the glass doors that he wouldn't see again until November, "Goodbye."

The speck of black on the horizon grabbed his attention quickly. Dropping his bag to the ground with a soft 'thud', he approached the doors, stepping out into the morning. "Sam?"

The figure drew nearer; it was indeed Sam, riding Witch. She dismounted quickly, trusting the mare to stay ground tied as she reached Jake, not even hesitating for the briefest of moments before pressing her lips against his.

"Don't go. Please, don't go." She begged him, her arms wrapped around him tightly.

He kept himself from stepping back in shock of what had just occurred. She'd just kissed him. Sam Forster had just kissed him. "I have to, Sam." Was the only reply he could come up with. "Everything's already set up."

He felt tears pierce the fabric of his shirt. "You mean so much to me… just, please, stay here…" She clung tighter to him, but looked into his mustang eyes. "I'll do anything to get you to stay here, with me."

The wave of guilt that ripped through him almost made him agree, but he knew he couldn't. This was the one thing he always wanted, to go to college. But he wanted to be with her, too.

**

* * *

And you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on, **

**Now and forever more **

**

* * *

**

"I… I have to go, Sam…" he said, hearing the final boarding call be announced inside. "I'm sorry."

She reached out for him, grabbing his hand as he turned to walk away. "Jake… no, please." She was sobbing and he could feel the lump form in his throat, he hadn't cried since her accident, and he didn't want to start now.

"Goodbye," he whispered, the words carrying on the wind, Sam just barely catching them as he walked the few remaining feet to the door.

She looked down, inhaling deeply before speaking again. "Jake, I love you," she cried.

His hand stopped halfway to the door. And he found himself speechless and unable to move. Somehow hearing that had shut off his brain indefinitely

He opened his mouth several times before he could get the words out. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Jake turned slowly to face her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I… I should go, I should stop interfering." She turned back to Witch who still stood where Sam had left her and leaned against the mare's neck.

Jake approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, too," he said.

* * *

**Don't listen to them **

**Cause what do they know**

**We need each other**

**To Have, to hold**

**They'll see in time,**

**I know**

* * *

"I'll be back in no time," he told her, his hand cradling her cheek. "You'll see."

She nodded. "I miss you already."

Jake brushed the hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear. "You can even come visit me; UNLV is only a bus ride away."

"I'll do that." She smiled.

Jake pressed one last kiss to her lips before walking back through the doors.

As he raced into the building he discovered the room was now quite empty, aside from his mother, who still stood where she had a moment before, tapping her foot impatiently. "Where were you?" she questioned.

"I was saying goodbye to Sam," he said. "Which gate is the plane at?"

"The plane's about to leave," his mother said sternly, pointing him in the right direction.

He quickly grabbed his bag from where he dropped it earlier and took off toward the terminal.

"You just made it," the stewardess told them as they swiftly boarded. "We're about to take off."

Jake and his mother nodded, taking their seats just as the 'Fasten Seatbelt' sign appeared.

**

* * *

When destiny calls you**

**You must be strong**

**I may not be with you**

**But you've got to hold on**

**They'll see in time**

**I know**

**We'll show them together **

**

* * *

**

The plane steadily picked up speed, preparing to climb into the clouds. Jake looked for Sam and Witch but couldn't see them anywhere. He let out a disappointed sigh and turned away, once again spinning the bracelet.

**

* * *

'Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Believe me; you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and Forever more **

**

* * *

**

Sam held back her tears the entire ride home. It was going on ten o'clock by the time she got home and needless to say her father was less than thrilled at her lack of warning.

She muttered a quick good morning to everyone before running up to her room and burying her head in her pillow, letting the tears fall freely.

"Sam!" Wyatt called, knocking on the door to her room. "What's going on?"

She didn't answer and he after a brief pause and several words she failed to make out, she felt the weight of her bed shift, indicating that someone had sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She looked up quickly, the voice had not belonged to her father, but to…

"JAKE!" she exclaimed. "What… What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't do it." He replied, his hand on hers. "I'm not leaving you behind again. Never again."

She smiled and practically tackled him with a hug. "I love you, Jake."

"Love you, too, Brat," he replied, smiling when she playfully punched him in the arm before kissing him lightly, leaving one very confused Wyatt in the doorway.

**

* * *

Ooh, you'll be in my heart**

**You'll be here in my heart**

**No matter what they say, I'll be with you**

**You'll be in my heart, always**

**Always. **

**_

* * *

_**

**_Okay, that took forever to type. And originally my idea was for Jake to actually leave, but I couldn't do it either. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, this is like the third version of this I wrote and they were all kind of edited together. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Remember to review! Oh, and I went back and fixed a few speeling/grammatical mistakes, I'm a perfectionist, its quite annoying really...  
_**

**_-Animegirl1129-_**


End file.
